A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of alarm clocks, more specifically, a wake up alarm system that is worn about the head of an end user and of which presents both an audible and visual alarm to wake up said end user.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with alarm clocks. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses an alarm clock that resembles a night mask that is designed to help the hearing impaired as well as the morning impaired awake.
The Hoyle Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,202,774) discloses an eye shield sleeping device that includes a timer for a set of speakers, wherein the timer creates an awakening sound, and wherein a second embodiment includes a transducer for the generation of a visible output. However, the device does not include a timer for setting a preset time for awakening an end user via an audible and/or visual signal.
The Clayton Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,474) discloses an alarm system for the hearing impaired. However, the alarm system does not include a night sleeping mask that is worn about the end user's head, and of which can emit an audio, visual, or audiovisual alarm.
The Rock Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0217290) discloses an alarm clock that turns on a light at a preset time. However, the alarm clock is not a night sleeping mask worn about an end user's head of which can emit an audio, visual, or audiovisual alarms to awaken said end user.
The Giani Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,882) discloses a silent alarm wristband. However, the wristband is not worn about an end user's head in order to emit an audio, visual, or audiovisual alarm adjacent said end user's eyes or ears.
The Freudenberg, Jr., et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,173,881) discloses an alarm system for providing silent notification to a user. However, the silent morning alarm system involves the use of wristbands that are worn about a wrist of an end user and silently awakes said end user while not disturbing person(s) sleeping in the near vicinity of said end user, as opposed to a night sleeping mask.
The Sikes Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,455) discloses an alarm clock with an ear insert. However, the alarm clock does not include a night sleeping mask that can also emit an audio signal in order to awake persons that having hearing impairments.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a mud flap composed of an alarm clock that resembles a night mask that is designed to help the hearing impaired as well as the morning impaired awake from sleep via an audible alarm and/or visual alarm. In this regard, the current invention departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.